Portal:Logs
The following is a list of episode synopsis and crew logs for both the original Star Trek: Miranda (1997-2007) and the 2009 reboot. While most of the information in this database pertains to the new game, the logs of the original series are being maintained here for posterity. =Star Trek: Miranda (2009)= Season One *Episode One: *Episode Two: Oligarchy =Star Trek: Miranda (1997-2007)= Season One *Episode One: Beginnings *Episode Two: Shakedown *Episode Three: Destination: Earth *Episode Four: Explorers *Episode Five: Resistance is Futile *Episode Six: 20,000 Leagues Into the Nebula *Episode Seven: Lost and Found *Episode Eight: True Love *Episode Nine: First Strike Season Two *Episode Ten: Declaration of War *Episode Eleven: Death of a Lady *Episode Twelve: New Genesis *Episode Thirteen: Sacrifice of Angels... *Episode Fourteen: Evaluations *Episode Fifteen: Betazed Revisited *Episode Sixteen: The Wedding *Episode Seventeen: No Rest for the Wicked *Episode Eighteen: Same Old Story *Episode Nineteen: Ronin Season Three *Episode Twenty: Curiouser & Curiouser *Episode Twenty-One: False Faces *Episode Twenty-Two: Interim *Episode Twenty-Three Through the Rift *Episode Twenty-Four: New Beginnings *Episode Twenty-Five: Birthdays and Good Friends *Episode Twenty-Six: Time is on My Side *Episode Twenty-Seven: Red Alert *Episode Twenty-Eight: En Route *Episode Twenty-Nine: Cry Havoc... Season Four *Episode Thirty: ...And Let Slip the Dogs of War *Episode Thirty-One: Once More Unto the Breach *Episode Thirty-Two: Border Patrol *Episode Thirty-Three: We're Coming for You *Episode Thirty-Four: Peace... *Episode Thirty-Five: ...And Consequences *Episode Thirty-Six: Distress Season Five *Episode Thirty-Seven: Plus Ce Change *Episode Thirty-Eight: Court-Martial *Episode Thirty-Nine: Curious Happenstances Abound... *Episode Forty: Double Vision *Episode Forty-One: Pop Q-uiz *Episode Forty-Two: Winds of Change Season Six *Episode Forty-Three: Paradise Lost *Episode Forty-Four: Final Conflict *Episode Forty-Five: Rules of Acquisition *Episode Forty-Six: Enemy of My Enemy, Part I *Episode Forty-Seven: Enemy of My Enemy, Part II *Episode Forty-Eight: Ship of the Line *Episode Forty-Nine: The Section Season Seven *Episode Fifty: En Memoriam *Episode Fifty-One: Q-ubed *Episode Fifty-Two: An Ill Wind Blows, Part I *Episode Fifty-Three: An Ill Wind Blows, Part II *Episode Fifty-Four: Family Honor *Episode Fifty-Five: Free Range *Episode Fifty-Six: Warriors, Part I *Episode Fifty-Seven: Warriors, Part II *Episode Fifty-Eight: Days of Terror, Part I Season Eight *Episode Fifty-Nine: Days of Terror, Part II *Episode Sixty: New Year, New Lives *Episode Sixty-One: Scientists, Engineers, & Tribbles - Oh My! *Episode Sixty-Two: Admission *Episode Sixty-Three: Into the Unknown, Part I *Episode Sixty-Four: Into the Unknown, Part II *Episode Sixty-Five: Sword of Damocles *Episode Sixty-Six: Jabberwocky *Episode Sixty-Seven: Wasteland, Part I *Episode Sixty-Eight: Wasteland, Part II Season Nine *Episode Sixty-Nine: Wasteland, Part III *Episode Seventy: Facelift *Episode Seventy-One: Time Warp, Part I *Episode Seventy-Two: Time Warp, Part II *Episode Seventy-Three: Wings of the Dove *Episode Seventy-Four: Atlantis Found *Episode Seventy-Five: Out of the Darkness... Season Ten *Episode Seventy-Six: ...Into the Light *Episode Seventy-Seven: State of the Federation *Episode Seventy-Eight: The Butterfly Effect, Part I *Episode Seventy-Nine: The Butterfly Effect, Part II *Episode Eighty: The Butterfly Effect, Part III *Episode Eighty-One: Return of the Squire *Episode Eighty-One: Devil in My Dreams *Episode Eighty-Three: Odyssey, Part I *Episode Eighty-Four: Odyssey, Part II *Episode Eighty-Five: Odyssey, Part III Season Eleven *Episode Eighty-Six: Barbarians at the Gates, Part I *Episode Eighty-Seven: Barbarians at the Gates, Part II *Episode Eighty-Eight: Barbarians at the Gates, Part III *Episode Eighty-Nine: Homecoming *Episode Ninety: Sydicated Category:Lists Category:Episode Logs